The subject application is directed generally to selection of one or more available networked document processing devices from a list of available devices. The application is particularly applicable to automatically identifying and installing of an optimal default printing device for individual computer users.
Many businesses employ a large number of shared document processing devices, such as printers, copiers, scanners, and facsimile devices, as well as devices having more than one of such functions, referred to as multifunction peripherals or MFPs. The document processing devices are accessible to users via their computing devices, such as desktop computers, portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, or the like. Connection between the computing devices is typically completed via a data network, such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), or a hybridized network having both local and remote segments. Data interchange in such networks is suitably accomplished via a wired data connection, such as Ethernet or token ring, or any suitable wired data transmission system; wirelessly via WiFi, WiMax, or any suitable wireless data transmission system; or through a hybridized network employing wired and wireless data transmission capability.
Many enterprises have a large number of document processing devices available for use. Users will typically have a default device assigned for use. Then, commencing an operation, such as a print operation from an application running on a computer, would result in a printout of a document on a default printer. Default devices are typically chosen as those more physically proximate to a computing device or those relatively proximate devices which have requisite capabilities, such as an ability to print in color.
When a computing device is initiated, a listing of all available printers may be displayed. By way of example, this function may be accomplished via a service location protocol (SLP), such as that set forth in the standards RFC 2608, which is incorporated herein by reference. When there are many available document processing devices, it is difficult to determine which one may be in a best relative location, which devices are functional and which devices have needed capabilities. These problems are exacerbated further given the mobile nature of many users or computing devices. There are frequent occurrences where a location from which a computing device will be operated is changed, either temporarily or indefinitely. A user may move to a different part of a floor, a different floor of a building, a different building or a different geographical location. Such movement requires again identifying, selection and installation of one or more default document processing devices.